BooBoos
by shewhogoesblah
Summary: Mommy, Daddy, did you get lotsa booboos during the big war too? Did they hurt? SWEET Asucaga parent fic! Please read and Enjoy! X3


**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED, wish I did, but I don't.**

"**MOMMY! DADDY! LENORED'S BULLYIN' ME AGAIN!!!"**

_Well, the war's over now. As all of you might already know, Cagalli Yula Attha is ORB's Head Representative. Athrun Zala is still involved with the military. He and Kira Yamato started an organization called Eternity which helps clear the conflicts between Naturals and Coordinators. He and Cagalli were able to have a "proper" relationship when the war ended. _

_They now reside in the Attha mansion. They are now happily married and the products of that marriage were their little"angels". They now have Lenored (pronounced like le-nard) who was now five years old. He's obviously named after his Grandma Lenore. He inherited his mother's strong blonde locks and his father's calm emerald eyes. He learned to make Haros at age 4 and understands the science of Mobile Suits which, as you can see, makes him very smart. He is calm like his father yet he doesn't hesitate to express his feelings and opinions… just like his mother._

_Then there's the younger one. Her name is Carun (pronounced like ka-ren). This hyper little three-year-old's name is a combination of both her parents' names… ya they couldn't decide on what to name her and you know how cranky Cagalli can get (especially when pregnant) so they thought, "Hey, why not just cram our names together to form one really catchy one?"… "Ca" from Cagalli and "run" from Athrun. Carun is a bluenette like her father and she inherited her mother's fiery orbs. She is very good when it comes to manipulation… must take after her father! She and Athrun are the only people who can tell Cagalli off! She is also very intelligent and she has little temper tantrums just like her mommy. But unlike Cagalli, Carun actually doesn't mind being referred to as a "princess"._

_Okay, now back to the story…_

Cagalli and Athrun sighed. They were really busy with paperwork and now they have to deal with _this_. What happened this time?!

"**MOMMY! DADDY!"**

Carun came running into their room and Lenored followed. Their parents dropped what they were doing and reverted their attention to their children.

"What happened, sweetie?" Athrun asked, picking the crying child up.

"I got a boo-boo."

"_How'd_ you get a boo-boo?" asked Cagalli raising an eyebrow at her son who was keeping his distance.

"What?! I didn't do anything, Mom!" Lenored argued.

"Yes you did!" yelled Carun sticking her tongue out at him.

"Now Carun, Lenored's older than you so you must treat him with respect." said Athrun.

"Just tell us what happened, sweetie." Cagalli said.

"W-we were playing with all the Haros in the b-backyard on the big hilly thing and we were h-having fun and all but _he_ pushed me down the hill and I got a big boo-boo!" Carun said still crying.

"It was an _accident_!"

"Now this might sting a little," Cagalli said as she was about to rub rubbing alcohol on Carun's boo-boo.

"Will someone hold my hand?'' Carun asked.

"I will," said Athrun.

Cagalli applied the solution on the wound and Carun didn't even twitch.

"That's a brave little girl!" cried Cagalli.

Carun was very proud of herself. Athrun giggled and Lenored rolled his eyes.

"Daddy, Mommy, did you get boo-boos during that big war too?" she asked.

"Ya, didya?!" Lenored cried out (now interested) as he climbed onto his mother's lap.

"Yes we did, actually," said Athrun.

"Big ones?" Carun asked tilting her head.

"Very," Athrun and Cagalli replied in unison.

"Did they_ hurt_?" Lenored asked.

"Yes they did," Cagalli replied.

"What made the pain go away… band-aids?" Carun asked.

"I bet ya hadta use lotsa band-aids, huh?" Lenored added.

"Well… boo-boos hurt all the time, you can't argue with that," Athrun said. "But at one point, the pain didn't matter anymore."

"Huh?!" the children said, confused.

"What Daddy means is that by helping out during the war, we knew we were helping a lot of people. And at the end, the boo-boos didn't matter anymore… because we knew that somehow, some way, we were making a difference – a big difference." Cagalli explained.

"Is that right?" Lenored turned to his father.

Athrun smiled at Cagalli. "That's exactly right."

"_Wow!_" Carun cried.

"We realized that during the war, Mommy and I had each other and we had our friends looking out for us as well… and that was all it took to keep us going." Athrun said. "You know you two," he started. "At the end of the day, there's just going to be the two of you. All you have is each other."

"Sure, Daddy and I we'll be here to support you, but your brother and sister. You have a special bond. You have to keep each other company when you're sad and you have to cheer each other on. You have to stop _fighting_," Cagalli said.

_The kids were quiet for a moment…_

"I'm sorry I pushed you down the hill, Carun," Lenored said.

"And I'm sorry I acted like a crybaby and made a big deal outta things," Carun said.

_Athrun and Cagalli smiled at their children. They were indeed little angels._

_Carun ran over and squeezed her big brother…_

"**CA-RUUUUUN!!!!" **he cried trying to breath.

"No matter how many boo-boos you give me, I'll always love ya!" Carun said.

_And that's the way it was going to be. All the Zala family had was each other. All they needed was each other. They had each other's love and support and that was enough… to make all the big, bad boo-boos go away…_

**End**

**What do ya'll think of this one? I just love writing parent fics! I hope you liked it! Please review, m'kay? (",// )- **


End file.
